Breaking Out Of The Darkness
by sanj-alexandra
Summary: I am in a strange place. I hate strange places. It's up to my friend and I to find a way out of this dark place. Before something terrible happens. Rated T for upcoming chapters.


I was dreaming. It was such a nice dream. I dreamt I was flying, flying through the sky. Motion swept through my body, wind rushed through my hair, and tickled my skin. The warmth of another person radiated through my side, but when I looked, I saw no one. I just smiled, and kept enjoying my flight alone. It was better alone. A person's presence would take away from the beauty of the sky. The white clouds that were lined with the gold of sunshine, the tall trees just barely below me, and the wonderful wildlife, flying ahead of me. There was no better feeling in the world than the freedom I felt on this peaceful ride through the heavens. But. Motion left my body. The wind ceased to touch me. The wildlife fled the darkening sky. The trees themselves seemed to shrink into nothingness. Wind started to dance across my body once more, and that alone began to send fear running through my mind.

The dream was turning into a nightmare. I was plummeting to the earth. As I reached the ground, I actually felt myself hit, and woke up in a fit of pain. But, as I awoke, I wished that I was back in that nightmare. Because, when I woke up, I was no longer in my own home, I was in a strange place. This is an even worse nightmare than tumbling to the ground from high in the sky. This nightmare didn't end when my sleep did.

After what I went through in the other mother's world, I'm not up for strange places. the place is dark, and at first, I believe I'm alone. While I sit up on the cold floor, I can make out the shine of a metal frame. At first this scares me slightly, but when I look closer, I realize that this metal frame is harmless, and belongs to a futon-like looking couch. I hear a noise in the corner of the room. My eyes dart over to the origin of the noise. I pull my knees to my chest, scared to know the identity that this figure could posess.

"Wh-who's there?" I heard the shadow say. I sighed in slight relief. The figure was human, but I couldn't really hear the voice of the figure well. At least it seems this person is as scared as I am, if not more

.  
"Um, My name is Coraline." I managed to say, not sure if I should've given my name before I found out who this person was. From what I heard, I couldn't even tell if it's a girl or a guy. "Now, tell me who you are." I added in an inquisitive tone.

"Coraline? It's Wybie." I was relieved further to know that he was a friend. I didn't have to worry, at least not about the other person there, there was still one thing to worry about though. As I pondered this, Wybie said what was on my mind. "What are we doing here? Where are we even?"

"I don't know Wybie. It's dark, where exactly are you?" I asked, I stood up as I stated this. My eyes were actually starting to adjust to the dark now, and I could see him ever-so-slightly. I hear him start to answer, when I break in. "I think I see you, I'm gonna come that way."

"Okay," Answers Wyborne, seriously, who names a kid that? I think It's just asking for him to be made fun of his whole life. . . "I think I see you too. ." I couldn't really make out much, just his face, probably because he wears a lot of dark clothes, so it's hard to see much else, in fact, with his dark skin, it was even hard to see his face alone. Thinking of it, he probably sees me way better than I see him. I'm pale, and I have on my favorite raincoat, which just so happens to be bright yellow. Against the dark of the room, I probably stand out like a lighthouse in the dark of night.

The room was quite cold. And in my thin spring jacket, I was freezing. When I made my way over to Wybie, I was shivering, and I guess my teeth must've been giving that away. "J-Jonsie, are you uh, cold? You're shaking." Maybe I was a little cold, but why would I tell him that. I don't need him acting like he needs to help me.

"I think we need to find out where we are. This floor is cold though, maybe if I sit on the couch. It's bound to be warmer than this stupid cold concrete." I added the cold just to dismiss the fact that I was freezing because of the chilled air around me, not just the floor, although, the floor was probably a huge factor, getting off the floor won't help all of it. I know that much. I slowly got up to make my way to the couch. I heard Wybe move next to me, and I suddenly felt him grab my arm.

"W-wait! What if it's some sort of trap or something? I mean, isn't it odd at all that we were put in a cold room, with nothing in it except one couch?" Wybie said this, and it made a little sense, but, I think it was stupid anyway.  
"Oh come on, Wyborne. It's just a couch! How could a couch be dangerous?" I scoffed as I said this. I mean, really, who is afraid of a couch? I just wanted to be warm. I noticed that his hand was still clutching my forearm. "And you could let go of my arm. I'm going over there, I don't want to keep sitting on this stupid floor."

"Things can be more dangerous than they seem. Y'know sometimes at least." Wybie seemed to actually be scared. I was scared too, but it seemed weird to be afraid of something as harmless as a couch.

"Oh, come on! What things do you know of that are as harmless as a couch, that turned out being a danger?" I rolled my eyes, I doubt it was seen, but the gesture was still shown through my voice, which was filled with sarcasm.

"W-well, I hate to bring it up, but how many people are afraid of a door?" I shivered as this was said. With the fact that, once again, I was in a strange place, the last thing I needed was a reminder of the other world. My persistance faded as it was mentioned. Even in this small way. I guess Wybie felt me give up. He let go of my already limp arm. "I-I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it is something people think is harmless."

"I guess you have a point. But, It's too cold to stay here, I would rather sit on a couch that might be dangerous than stay on the ground and get really sick." I said resignedly. "Will you come with, or do I have to sit over there alone in the dark?"

"I-I guess I'll come over there with you. M-maybe we'll be fine as long as we stick. . . T-together?" Wybie seemed very awkward saying this. I didn't see why he should have been. There's safety in numbers right? I didn't want to go over there alone either. I was in a new place again.

He started to walk towards the couch even before I did, but I caught up to him pretty quickly. We reached the couch at the same time, and sat down. "So Wybie, where do you think we could be anyway?" I asked. He probably couldn't tell, but, my eyes were darting across the dark expanse of the room. New places aren't my thing anyway, but it'd be a little more tolerable if I could see. The darkness made me uneasy.

Wybie looked straight forward into the room surrounding us. "Well, we were out. No telling how long. We could really be anywhere. For all I know, we could be in New York right now." Wybie was pretty serious in saying it. He said it almost confidently, and no stutter to be heard at all. I saw his head slump down for a second then he turned his head to me, and our eyes met for a minute, and he looked down again. "I-I'm sorry. I-I should've just said I had no idea." He looked to my face again, to add "We could actually be c-close to home." I saw his gaze from the corner of my eye. I could tell that he was scared, but he was desperately trying to hide it.

"Don't try to make me feel better, Wybourne." I said his name in my normal, teasing tone, flashing my eyes to his as I stated it. I looked down, then back to his face. " I know. We could be anywhere." I lost all my fight, though little was left anyways, with that realisation. We could be in Canada for all I knew. We could be in Mexico. We could be in Florida. Or even back in my home state. I buried my face in my hands, and started to weep softly, trying to hide my sobs from the person just inches from me.


End file.
